clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:TurtleShroom/9
TurtleShroom's Talk Page. If you wish to speak to me, click that "LEAVE MESSAGE" button up there... PLEASE. Or click this. * Archive 1 * Archive 2 * Archive 3 * Archive 4 * Archive 5 * Archive 6 ---- WARNING: Due to unforseen circumstances, I can have NO SWEARING/VANDALISM/ANYTHING LIKE THAT on any of my pages. My parents forbid all things Walrus. No Walruses period. So many issues rise because of Walruses, and I may lose my job if my father reads Walrus stuff. Take it to someone else, the MOW was disbanded by Uberfuzzy. If ANYTHING Walrus, or ANYTHING that contains swearing or vandalism appears on my page and my father sees it, I MAY LOSE MY JOB FOREVER!! My father means business. For the sake of my job and existence on the Wikia Corporation, DO NOT POST ANY WALRUS WARNINGS OR ANYTHING WALRUS BASED OF ANY SORT, NO MATTER HOW BAD! Take it to someone like Triskelle or Bugzy, etc., someone who is NOT me. The MOW was disbanded by Uberfuzzy. If you respect me and my job, please don't inform me of ANY swearing or Walruses or Vandals, lest my father see bad things and make me quit my job. Yes. Don't question it, please do it. That includes no information on my DOXing or Walrus threats. ABSOLUTELY NOTHING. ---- Killing my character TS, I'm killing off Kwiksilver in the future. That way, he can participate in other events before that. You see, he returns as a ghost afer McFlapp's botched attempt to resurrect him. I'll explain. After Kwiksilver's memorial service, Mayor McFlapp has this great idea that he can resurrect Kwiksilver by creating a new article called Kwiksiver. He does so, and a huge tremor happens. The organ goes into a low-power mode, then a chick appears next to it. There is another tremor and a ghostly Kwiksilver appears. He expains to McFlapp that the tern has created a copy of Kwiksilver's mind. The chick is Kwiksilver, but he will be a completely different person. Kwiksilver's ghost explains that he can communiacte with everybody, but they cannot resurrect him. The first thing I did when I created Kwiksilver was make him a time traveler. This is so that he could partcipte in any event, at any time, in any place. Even when he's dead, he'll still be there. This may be confusing to you, but in my mind it makes sense. Cheers! --Sir Kwiksilver of TARDIS-It's not a good time to fish. 02:48, September 11, 2009 (UTC) That's Death Talk Page Hi. Can you look at the That's Death! Talk page? People have questions. --HappyfaceWantsToTalk 04:05, September 11, 2009 (UTC) LOL LOL ROTFL i just found out Mr Bean has an OFFICIAL OFFICIAL YOUTUBE ACCOUNT!!! -- 07:41, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Hello Hey TurtleShroom... what's up????? Sk8rbluscat's up!!!! LOL --''Sk8rbluscat 2 TALK'' 15:50, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Umm..... It's stated that MOAR KRABS is already the SPC's treasurer, so the 2008 Treasurer Elections hsa some major errors. Could we add a plot twist at the end and MOAR KRABS becomes treasurer?--Sir Kwiksilver of TARDIS-It's not a good time to fish. 01:11, September 12, 2009 (UTC) Oh, I see. Thanks--Sir Kwiksilver of TARDIS-It's not a good time to fish. 02:08, September 12, 2009 (UTC) Emoguin/Gothguin Why did you change Emoguin to Gothguin before I could make the page? Goths and Emos are too different things, and I am an emo...really, I am. And I just thought my penguin can be one too. If you see anything wrong with Emoguin, then you can change it. And another thing, I put the Under Construction template there for a reason. I was going to do everything you did in the way I'' needed it! -iPeng Hi I made a forum for a new role-play. 'Click Here, please' I am da bomb! 02:22, September 16, 2009 (UTC) ANSWERS Presenting... TEH ANSWERS!!! 1. I forgot. You can edit it to make his speech bad english if you like. 2. Yes, it is from Bowser's inside story. 3. Gratz to Explorer for answering this question. But my original reason was because Bowser's immunity would be diffrent from me and you. 4. A robotizizer is a device from the sonic archie comics that fuses victims with metallic parts, turning them into robots under the control of Dr. Robotnik. While the victim is still aware of they're surroundings, they no longer have control of their actions. De-robitizers can be used to revert victims to normal, but the robotizizer used on Sonic was a new model that the bureau has no special de-robotizier for. 5. Of course, he might end up as the fourth member of teh 1337 warriors as a replacemnet for that silly nurse who was kicked out. 6. While I'll disallow anyone except me to add new chapters, I will allow anyone to edit the chapters once they're uploaded Iditarod Trail Parody -- I NEED HELP! The title says it all. I need help with that parody, and fast. The biggest obstacle -- parodying the names. After that, it'll be pretty easy to write the article. Here's a list of ALL the names I need to parody. Basic Stuff * Iditarod Trail -- I REALLY need help on this one. How do you parody a name like "Iditarod"? * Moose -- What's a good Antarctic creature we could use to replace moose? Stations * Anchorage -- I've already decided to use South Pole City to replace this. * Eagle River -- I could either go for a direct parody (Skua Stream), or I could reuse one of South Pole City's two suburbs, Whiteout and Blizzardville. Could you recommend one to me? * Willow -- We could go for the pine excuse, but I don't think "Pine" would cut it. ---- This is where it gets tough. I'm pretty sure many of these stations have Native American names, so those will be hard to parody. Or, we could just try using Penguinian words. * Yentna Station -- O_O * Skwentna -- O___O * Finger Lake -- Flipper Tarn? (A tarn is a lake formed when glaciers excavate a hole in the ground that fills up with water.) * Rainy Pass -- Snowy Bwlch? (Bwlch, pronounced "boolch", is Welsh for mountain pass, according to Wikipedia. I chose it 'cause no one can pronounce it! Just think of the running gags!) * Rohn -- Hmm... * Nikolai -- Hmm... * McGrath -- Hmm... * Takotna -- Hmm... * Ophir -- At this point, the trail splits up into a northern route and a southern route. In the parodee (the actual race), the nothern route is used in even years and the southern route is used in odd years. Nothern Route * Cripple -- We just need to name a disability. * Ruby -- We just need to name a precious stone/gem. * Galena -- Hmm... * Nulato -- Gelato? Have you had one of those before? They're like ice cream. Southern Route * Iditarod -- This is just the name of the entire trail used over again. * Shageluk -- I have no clue, but it has something to do with luck... * Anvik -- Anvil? * Grayling -- Sounds fishy to me. * Eagle Island -- Tern Islet. Stations (cont.) * Kaltag -- At this point, the northern and southern routes converge. * Unalakleet -- According to Wikipedia, the town's name means "place where the east wind blows". We could translate that into Penguinian (aka Norwegian). * Shaktoolik -- O__O * Koyuk -- ... * Elim -- Ditto. * Golivin -- I dunno. * White Mountain -- Zero Peak? After absolute zero. * Safety -- Shelter, Refuge, etc. * Nome -- We could use a Nome parody in future stories. Please reply soon! ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'The Nerd Quibbles On...]]) ''View this template'' 23:20, September 18, 2009 (UTC) ---- Okay, thanks for helping. Here is my final (or second-to-final, I might have an epiphany sooner or later) layout of the Itinerod (I guess we'll have to leave out an explanation for the naming) Track, passing from South Pole City, Eastshield, to Seruma, Trans-Antarctica. Itinerod funding courtesy of Eastshield, Trans-Antarctica, and West Pengolia. * Seruma, TA -- This is the starting point of the track. Seruma is a cozy little mining town in the middle of Trans-Antarctica, somewhat east of Hackzon Valley (that's to the left of it on the map) and a bit south, too. * Haven, TA -- Further south and a bit west of Seruma, Haven, as it's name suggests, is a prosperous city that makes its money by farming. The actual tracks run a little bit outside of the city, atop a hill overlooking northwestern Haven. * Zero Peak -- A large mountain jutting out of the Trans-Antarctic range. The tracks spiral up the mountain, from the base to the Harkinian Notch, a small pass between Zero Peak and Goku Peak. * Goku Peak -- Another, even taller mountain connected to Zero Peak via the Harkinian Notch. The mountain's height is exactly 9,001 feet. The tracks traverse across the Harkinian Notch, circle the rim of the Whoop Cwm, and exit the mountain via a small groove in the mountain's southern face that leads to Elinz Plateau. * Elinz Plateau -- An elongated, elevated plain that stretches from Goku Peak to the outpost of Steddersørblåser, where the track runs over bumpy terrain and eventually starts ascending several more again. * Ohyuck Depot -- A small depot in the middle of a field of Fat Weeds. The depot also has a McDoodle's next to it. * Toolik Shack -- A cheap motel in the middle of Nowhere Pass. Blizzards often blow through, burying the shack in snow. * Steddersørblåser (place where the south wind blows in Penguinian) -- A small High Penguin mine, owned by Freezeland. The mine is located on a cliffside on the northern face of yet another mountain. * Mergelin, TA -- A large, domed city in the middle of a large area of plain. The tracks split up at Mergelin Junction, just outside of the city's large dome. ---- '''WESTERN ROUTE * Gelato, TA -- A domed suburb of Mergelin, famous for its yummy frozen gelatos. * Breezena, ES -- Another domed suburb of Mergelin, and the first Eastshieldian town the western route passes through. * Topaz Mine -- A Mergelin-owned mega-mine, famous for its brilliant topazes. The track passes over a parody of the Yukon River. * Shatter Valley -- A plain south of Mergelin and its suburbs, famous for its numerous train wrecks. The reason for this is that the tracks twist and bend, tying knots and doing loop-de-loops, which is the only way to traverse the crazy hills, arches, and knolls inside the valley. Also, the low temperatures here cause thick frost layers to form on the tracks, requiring trains to hit the brakes when they arrive at this point in the Itinerod Tracks. ---- EASTERN ROUTE * Tern Islet, ES -- A small town in the middle of a small island in the middle of the Yukon River parody, which is usually frozen. The tracks cross a bridge to get to and from Tern Islet. Apparently the builders didn't want to take chances with thin ice. * Flufflin Plain -- A long plain that the tracks cross before heading on to Anvil Peak. The tracks are very straight and there is little risk of accidents happening, so most of the penguins operating the train take a nap at this point. * Anvil Peak -- A high mountain named for the famous Anvil Cliff, a rock formation that juts out of the western face and looks remarkably like an anvil. The tracks go across Anvil Cliff while circumnavigating the mountain. * Barkjon Pass -- A small pass going off Anvil Peak. Named after famed explorer Barkjon. * Itinerod, ES -- A small town famous for its maps. Half of the populace are cartographers. The town is located just off the eastern face of Anvil Peak. ---- * Opah, ES -- The western and eastern routes converge at this small mining town known for its gold. * Takota Inn -- A motel in the middle of Nowhere Plateau, a small plain rich with oil. * McWrath Cirque -- A cirque on the southern side of Nichole Peak. Many skuas nest here. * Nichole Crossings -- A small refueling station at the southern base of Nichole Peak. * TEH OH NOEZ SCAR -- A stretch of badland created during Khanzem, when wildfires due to industrial pollution destroyed this once-beuatiful taiga, creating a maze of rugged cliffs, black petrified wood, and ash pits. Earthquakes and landslides are common here. * Ronald Junction -- Another refueling station in the middle of a small plain, directly after the OH NOEZ SCAR. * HappyFace Creek Cliffs -- Part of the final stretch of mountain range in the Itinerod, this set of creekside cliffs, located in the middle of a set of mountains jutting out into Eastshield, are named for Happyface141, the famous governor of the Happyface State. However, the cliffs are ridiculously steep and require careful navigating, and, of course, really good brakes. One wrong slip, and your train could be wrecked. * Snowy Bwlch (pronounced Snowy Boolch) -- After careening down a steep but perfectly safe cliff, the track arrives at this small mountain pass, the gateway to Snowy Peak, the final mountain left in the Itinerod. * Flipper Tarn -- This small tarn, carved out of the southern face of Snowy Peak by a glacier, is a small resting spot for trains before they head down the mountain and onto the plains of Polar County, the county containing South Pole City and its suburbs. * Squetna, ES -- A small town located in Polar County. The track between Squetna and Yeti Junction are packed with Moo Penguins, and trains constantly have to stop to allow the shapeshifting cows to clear the tracks. * Yeti Junction -- The tracks head down from this junction into the beginnings of Howler Canyon, where South Pole City's two suburbs, Whiteout and Blizzardville are located. * Conifer, ES -- A medium-sized city at the rim of Howler Canyon. * Whiteout, ES -- After zigzagging down a pass, the tracks enter Howler Canyon, passing through Whiteout, a suburb of South Pole City. * South Pole City, ES -- After heading out of Whiteout, the tracks then turn south and begin heading out of Howler Canyon, back onto the plains, and up the foothills of Polar County until they reach South Pole City, their final destination. WHEW! THAT TOOK SO LONG TO WRITE! Whaddaya think? ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'The Nerd Quibbles On...']]) View this template 01:14, September 19, 2009 (UTC) To be honest, I disliked the over-usage of Barkjon's name (why not parody the checkpoints names themselves?), so I cut it down to a replacement of Shageluk. Also, I DID include Ronald, although as Ronald Junction. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'The Nerd Quibbles On...']]) View this template 01:26, September 19, 2009 (UTC) Hi TS. this is a fellow Christian,Mech Rider.I would like to be put in at least one story.Basically,Mech Rider is a penguin who rides in a giant battle machine called a mech.They are giant robots with a humanlike structure.For an example,check my user page.One rule though,NO DEATH.Simply because,1.)I don't want him to die. 2.)The only possible way for him to die is explosions,which is against the That's Death Code.I hope you can fit me in a story.Mech Rider OUT!!! --EJECT EJECT EJECT!!!! 18:35, September 19, 2009 (UTC) You're invited! If you can, please come to my B-Day on CP. If you can come please sign here if you can come. All the info to when it will be happening is on the page aswell. --Speeddasher Dorkugese Drawing Please! TurtleShroom, I don't know if you check out new articles, but I need you to draw a picture of Gaseef Eal Gincari. You see, he's a Dorkugese (though it is weird for a UnitedTerrain penguin to be Dorkugese, I wanted to make it funny.) He is a parody of Asif Ali Zardari, so if you could draw something like Zardari looks like, but a little bit fatter & a big, fat curly moustache. That is all. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 17:01, September 21, 2009 (UTC) Oh, and if you don't mind, I'll need one in his politician uniform. Dressed like a soldier, a few medals attached & boots. Thanks! -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 17:13, September 21, 2009 (UTC) ZOMG KWIK HAS CONSPIRACY THEORY! You know the "T" of your signature? Well, I was looking up newspapers when I saw that the "T" of The Sydney Morning Herald it looked exactly the same. This poses a lot of questions: * Do you work at the Sydney Morning Herald? * Why are you interested in this Wiki? * Why is an employee of the Sydney Morning Herald obsessed with turtles and mushrooms? * How are you maintaining such a good cover? * Why does the Herald have secret employees? I expect the answers to be on my talk page in the morning. --Sir Kwiksilver of TARDIS-Who ya gonna call? 07:13, September 22, 2009 (UTC) This is a joke. I know you don't really work for the Herald, but it was a funny coincidence about your signiature. Just play along, pretend you work for the Herald. NOOOOOOO!!!!!! Oh well. Funny, innit?--Sir Kwiksilver of TARDIS-Who ya gonna call? 21:58, September 22, 2009 (UTC) Bleh I've quit. You can all have my words and pages. Bye. -iPeng RE: Image Request Dude, it's awesome! Thanks a bunch! It looks like you put in a lot of effort & hard in it too! Thanks again! -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 20:12, September 24, 2009 (UTC) MobileShroom I am sorry. MoblieShroom is not allowed to steal my car companies for the following reasons: *My car companies are from a different country *My country uses a different currency *Mobile shroom is a bad driver -He has been arrested, went to trial, and been sentenced to jail. You can't release him until his time is up: He must stay in jail for 4 Months starting September 24, 2009. So on January 24, 2010, he may be released and be set free. I gave someone else the Car Czar title. --His Royal Highness, Emperor Swiss Ninja $ ß $ ß $ ß $ ß 02:56, September 25, 2009 (UTC) PS: I ' Do not have an ego, If i would, I would not make any cities. I am generous to my people and to others. You over exaggerated about me having a huge castle. It is small, in a way. You do not like me, I know it. Plus, there is really no need to have flaws because this is CP! it is pointless to add flaws, I never said that I am perfect. please do not confuse my character with the user.' RE: Darkness It is an alternate timeline I assume, which gets corrected later on in the story. However, I had an idea for the future. Antarctica, in the year 2500, is a barren wasteland. The majority of Antarctican citizens live only in South Pole City, which is becoming very crowded and polluted. However, I was thinking of a story where characters from the past(e.g Tails, Speed, Shroomsky, Tidal, etc.) fight an evil dictator (possible Mabel relative?) and bring peace again to the land. A shy descendant of G invents the Un-Pollution Machine, which restores Antarctica to it's former beauty. A new age of technology is born, and from this age spouts the Lithium Improbability Drive, the Randomizer, Time Machines for the public, The Bureau of Entropy disbanded! By the year 3000, all of Antarctica is restored, except a small area of Freezeland. I was also thinking of a paradox where the LID creates it's own existence. --Sir Kwiksilver of TARDIS-Who ya gonna call? 09:21, September 25, 2009 (UTC) Hey T-shroom I'm going to put Category:Character Users on a bunch of articles, including you. Speeddasher said it was a good idea. I would apreciate it if you helped. Ps. Character users are characters that users have named after themselves, like Ninjinian and Triskelle etc. Citcxirtcem 21:10, September 28, 2009 (UTC) ZOMG WEEGEE SPARTA! I couldn't resist passing this up.... The following video sums up what would happen if one were to Weegee-fy the Spartans, particularly Leonidas. [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DoN8aBVCUow THIS.... IS.... WEEGEE!] Feel free to LOL. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'The Nerd Quibbles On...']]) View this template 21:15, September 29, 2009 (UTC) I'm sorry. Well, I guess i have gone to a bad start. I sadly must tell you what happened. I had no intention of Swiss Ninja having an ego, but I didn't intend him to be a lord. I originally wanted my character to be just like me, in the outside world, but with power, and generosity. I never even make him act egoish. I wanted him to be a ruler of a nice medium sized empire. I wanted him to rule peacefully in his kingdom and to help to defeat evil! I originally put Zurich in Freezeland when Trisky was gone. When he returned and i wanted to be an independant state, he moved me to trans antarctica where Explorer said I couln't have a state. I need a place for this state. I will give you the map. Please find a place for this land somewhere on mainland antarctica or I will even accept Bernker Island. Furthermore, you made up the bankrupcy of me; I have not even allowed you to use my article according to the COC. I seem to be unappreciated by everyone here at this wiki; however I am thankful you like my character. Maddieworld is to be married to me; thus makes me a true emperor. I actually never liked the title Lord. My Empire has increased in size, therefore it is no longer a silly little organization. Can I still keep Snow Wagon??? Geneva will be added. Kind Regards, --His Royal Highness, Emperor Swiss Ninja $ ß $ ß $ ß $ ß 03:02, October 2, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, why did you mess up his charicter? That was just plain mean. Leave him alone. HE didn't wreck YOUR charichter, did he? Just BACK OFF and stop VANDALISING people's pages.--N⊘tAnEditor 16:51, October 2, 2009 (UTC) Sorry to be so rude, but you didn't have to mess up his charictar. I'm just glad I dont gon't have a charictar.--N⊘tAnEditor 17:01, October 2, 2009 (UTC) Hi Hi, its me HF. Yeah, HFWTT was blocked, they found out, so see ya until New Years. --EuphoricWillBeBack 15:47, October 2, 2009 (UTC) TELL EVERYONE. Hello I am Dubai2009, thanls for welcoming me--Dubai2009 23:20, October 2, 2009 (UTC) Restoring Diss Explorer said that it's up to you, and NAE said that he'll clean up most of anything that you don't like, so can you restore it (I really want to see that article) Citcxirtcem 02:15, October 3, 2009 (UTC) You've got an imposter User:TurtIeShroom. Citcxirtcem 17:31, October 3, 2009 (UTC) Guess Who's Back HAPPYFACE!!! IN THE FLESH!!! --Happyface (Just Say Hi) 21:17, October 3, 2009 (UTC) I think HF, GE and others need to see Wikistress--Antwan1353 That's Me! 00:58, October 4, 2009 (UTC) About the "Nicknames" and other stuff I think they should stay, simply because they're not meant to be insulting. It's like the names in some parody magazines I read. Kwiksilver and Speeddasher just had names that could be tampered with to become more profane then the others. Anyways, I thought that article about the CPBA was funny, but not because you were in it, it was just so random and insane, that it was nearly impossible (for me) not to laugh. I think that Yertle the Turtle is just some crazy guy who thinks he is very great is very loosely based off you. He's probably based on the Dr. Seuss character more than you. I think that the deletion was for the better though, as it had a LOT of cuss words, and it made you more unhappy. I don't know if KZ will help since he told me that he had no interests in Club Penguin Fan Fiction, but if he does change his mind, I hope that the becomes a superb editor. Also, can I make Dancing Penguin and Cadence boyfriend and Girlfriend. They would make such a cute couple. Citcxirtcem 01:46, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Hey! Hey TS! Can you make my penguin into a zombie? XD I'd really appreciate it. --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'''harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH THA SHARK BOI! 14:12, October 5, 2009 (UTC) Re:Cadence and Dancing Penguin Good, because I am against OCs dating (and dog forbid, marrying) a character in a story, espically in fanon, where it is official throughout. I'm going to make a blog on this... Citcxirtcem 20:28, October 5, 2009 (UTC) Dancing Penguin and Cadence are a cute couple, I would like to see them together :D 'Dancing Penguin' http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk!) 20:30, October 5, 2009 (UTC) Well... Cadence likes dancing too. Also penguins in the game are anthromprhic and should be able to divorce if they want to. Using that logic, I could say that penguins can't get married in the first place, or go to school, or do anything else in the game. And Explorer rarely replies to me when I message him, so I doubt that he'll make an exception, espically since I am trying to tell him something he is against. Maybe you can tell him. Anyways, here's part of whar I would have wrote on the blog (It's not very complete or well thought out, but I'd like you to see): Hi. I realize that Explorer wants Explorer to get married to Cadence. I don't know why, but I am fully against that. Explorer is an OC while Cadence is a canon character. I am already against OCs and regular characters being together, and being on a fanon makes this worse, since it becomes canon here. Saying that, I can't see them being a couple. Explorer is a prankster, and Cadence is very polite and calm (at least compared to explorer). She works for a Night Club and Explorer does a lot of things. He is part of the South Pole Council, the PSA, he can break the 4th wall, and has guarded an elemental amulet. He's a very big character, but Cadence isn't and probably won't be. Explorer is a big, goofy, powerful character, and Cadence isn't she's a normal Club Penguin character. My advice? Take this to the CPFFW. Go write an internat novel on Explorer having a wedding with Cadence. But do not do it here. Citcxirtcem 20:54, October 5, 2009 (UTC) RE:Zombie Character and Future LOL, TS, that's really amazing! I could've never done a better zombie HP. Now, as for my character's future... I dunno if I'd like her to stay as a zombie permanently... O_O... maybe it would have worn off by December, near Christmas. How would she continue at the Clubb Phengin Weekee if her arm fell off every five minutes? I don't know about you, but that's a hard thing to do. "''Awwwww man, not again!" I haven't really planned out a future for my character yet. Never really thought of it, actually. If you could come up with suggestions, that may help me. By the way, any ideas for Lemon's Journal? I've been wanting to write something in it, and I understand you've been waiting for a new one, I'm just fresh out of ideas. :) Once again, nice work on the image! --[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] [[User_talk:Hat_Pop|'Bunny Ears Rule!']] 21:21, October 5, 2009 (UTC) Please? Please? I wanna see what Snowman 1001 would look like to be a zombie. --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'''harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH THA SHARK BOI! 00:06, October 6, 2009 (UTC) RE:RE:Message Oh, ''now I think I understand what you mean. Couldn't she just come back as a ghost? Well, the zombie idea sounds okay... heh, never thought of a zombie rabbit before.... :D... I actually like your idea! I laughed when I read it. Should she come back as a ghost or a zombie? --[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] [[User_talk:Hat_Pop|'Bunny Ears Rule!']] 00:11, October 6, 2009 (UTC) Awww I guess it's a no. Okay, it's fine. Awww man... PS, can I put your penguin in an animated video for youtube? --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'''harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH THA SHARK BOI! 01:43, October 6, 2009 (UTC) RE: Sorry to ask, but why can't I add you in the vid? PS again, you're signature has a mistake... The link that leads to your talk says Yurtle...was that a typo, or was it spelled like that on purpose? --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH THA SHARK BOI! 01:51, October 6, 2009 (UTC) Just to you know I made a "Von Injoface-y" picture of Foamy. Click here Citcxirtcem 22:40, October 6, 2009 (UTC) I need help I need your help on my wiki, the simpsons fanon. I need your pwnsome writing skills for my COC. Thank You, --'[[User:Anniemoose98|'Anniemoose98,']] [[User talk:Anniemoose98| Wanna say Hi?]] 22:26, October 7, 2009 (UTC) Swiss Ninja I currently edited a part of that forum you sent me. I also have one more thing. I want Swiss To be taller that the average penguin, Here is what I mean: I want to do this just so Swiss Ninja is a bit different from other penguins. --His Royal Highness, Emperor Swiss Ninja $ ß $ ß $ ß $ ß 01:30, October 8, 2009 (UTC) ---- Well no; I do not agree with the ego theory. Look at the forum. I posted something there. Requests for Adminship I have gotten 5 votes and my weeks time is up... may I be a rollback now? --'[[User:Anniemoose98|'Anniemoose98,]] [[User talk:Anniemoose98| '''Wanna say Hi?]] 23:56, October 9, 2009 (UTC) What Worls Leader Are You Like? Some of those dscriptions are quite insulting, and I have to say some are, in my opinion, daft. Sorry. please come up with another way to find opinions. I myself think you are like several of those world leaders. At least, I think you are like several of those descriptions. I will design you a better, non-offensive, method if you like.--N⊘tAnEditor 17:02, October 10, 2009 (UTC) battles Hi turtleshroom.this is Mech Rider.my character is a parody of a pilot from a game in which pilots in giant battle machines fight each other until one of them blows up,thus killing the pilot in the exploding mech.so,for my character when the enemy machine takes too much damage the pilot and the mech are deleted instead of blown up.i am doing this to honor the That's Death Code.tell me what you think of my method of mech battles on my talk page.Mech Rider out.--EJECT EJECT EJECT!!!! 17:14, October 10, 2009 (UTC) Hiya Friend! I think I may have created the MMK's theme song here: http://clubpenguinfanon.wikia.com/wiki/MB3K_Songs#Happyface --Happyface (Just Say Hi) 04:03, October 11, 2009 (UTC) I'm getting Ticked Hey TurtleShroom. I'm getting real sick of all the changes and stuff going on in CPW. It's just crazy. Like the new logo and everything. I think it was brave of you to change the logo back. Hat Pop's choice was pure greatness, and so was yours. I like that logo too. I didn't want to change it. You know how much peer pressure I get right? Unfortunately, the community voted for that...boring logo. Anyway, I have a question. Do you mind if I stay here for a while? I don't like getting involved with that stuff. I promise to edit actively. Is that okay with you? --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'''harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH THA SHARK BOI! 21:20, October 13, 2009 (UTC) ---- I do not mind which logo is actually up. I love the old one, and I'm used to this new one. I never voted in the Community's "vote", I don't think I knew there WAS one. However, I did make an attempt to delete those spam templates a few weeks ago, but failed. I see your point, what does GIMP have to do with CP or the Wiki? Nothing. I'll continue doing whatever you request of me, and I've got SB to back you and me up. I think we may be changing too many things at once. --[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] [[User_talk:Hat_Pop|'Bunny Ears Rule!]] 21:32, October 13, 2009 (UTC) :Yep, I'm defending you and Hat, don't worry. --[[User:Sharkbate|$'harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH THA SHARK BOI! 22:18, October 13, 2009 (UTC) RE: Alright thanks. Yes, the reforms are annoying, and most are fake. I got tricked one too many times from you know who... I also agree that Tigernose is taking his "job" too seriously, and making the wiki more like what he wants it to be. I wish we could go back in time, where I was just a non-power abusive normal user and you were webmaster with Barkjon. It was simpler, and great back then. The mild vandals and the great editing, no COPPA blocks, it was great. Agreed? --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH THA SHARK BOI! 21:56, October 13, 2009 (UTC) About the reforms Those reforms are warping that wiki. It's being less and less recognizable by the hour. The only one I put full faith in was Joeyaa's ORIGINAL idea, which, if executed along with the new policy and some of the other, more benign reforms, would have greatly improved the community there. The other reforms were just overkill. I'll criticize the one I hate the most right now. Feel free to post this on the CPW if you want. I personally don't care if they BAWWWW and call me a freak for siding with you. '''TEMPLATE SYSTEM:' By far one of the worst. I can divide the CPW's templates into three categories: USELESS USERBOXES; BLAND, BORING UTILITY TEMPLATES; and the category that I'm pretty sure hardly exists anymore: antique (and still useful) templates that have somehow survived the great reform of '09. The userboxes are the worst category by far. I'll give examples here. * GIMP Userbox -- WHO CARES? * Favorite Video Game Userbox -- *''facepalm''* * IRC Client -- .................wow, you managed to get rid of the shout box..... congrats............. * Acronyms -- Really? Who doesn't? Seriously.... just type that in the trivia section, instead of creating useless userboxes to save 8 seconds of typing. Then we get to the boring, bland, non-interactive, non-fun utility templates. Basically what the CPW did here is Wikipedia-fy themselves. VOLUNTARILY. Now they're using templates on talk pages -- just to convey messages that would have taken seconds to type. Forms like Template:Warning are fine (I mean, they're forms), but can't you just type a request for the unprotection of an article? And where are the parser functions and magic words? When used properly, WikiSyntax is more powerful than you think. Unfortunately, the CPW's template editors don't seem to know that. No, they'd rather have boring, parameter-less templates..... their loss. And then we come to the infamous petition to remove the QA template system. :ZW & Tigernose: The QA system is uneeded. Who are we to tell the reader how good the article is? First of all, the QA system was never meant to tell the reader anything. Even if it were, today is serves a very different purpose -- it tells the USERS how good the article is. And having standards can come in handy when evaluating the quality of articles. :Dude 1: Hey, I nominated my article on killer bananas for FAOTW. :Dude 2: Cool. But wait, isn't that article too short? :Dude 1: Short? Each section is two paragraphs long! :Dude 2: Yeah, but all the other articles have sections four paragraphs long. Now, add the QA system, and it gets easier to define article quality. :Dude 1: Hey, I nominated my article on killer bananas for FAOTW. :Dude 2: Cool. But wait, isn't that article just a low MQA? :Dude 1: Yeah. So what? :Dude 2: All the other articles are, like, really overrated HQAs. :Dude 1: I think I should go edit my article some more.... :ZW & Tigernose: The QA templates still distract the reader from the article. Yeah, like a little template with a yellow puffle on it will distract the reader from the article. :Reader: Cool, I didn't know there was a Volcano on CP! Hey.... look.... there's this..... BANNER.... on the top.... it has a puffle..... (stares at the template) ....whoa..... it has..... text..... so pretty......... On the other hand, you may be having a Weegee problem. Try staring at the yellow puffle on the template, if it turns into a Weegee, you'll have to delete the image. :ZW & Tigernose: But they are too big. Shrink them. That's pretty easy to do. :ZW & Tigernose: Umm.... but we already have stub templates! Stub templates apply only to stubs. That's the problem. Once an article goes past stubhood, the QA system is used to define its quality. Unless you would like to combine the stub and QA templates? Oh, and since when were you allowed to vote for your own proposition? :ZW & Tigernose: Hey..... we'll go on the IRC now... Well, that's all. I gotta do my homework. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'Logic OWNS You!']]) View this template 19:04, October 14, 2009 (UTC) Oh, and if it SERIOUSLY comes to an all-out logical smackdown (aka lawsuit) with Tigernose, I will personally back you up. I just finished reading that Socratic logic book, and I'll read it again if I have to. (Socrates put Bugzy to shame, but don't tell Bugzy that!) I agree with you, that guy is shifty. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'Logic OWNS You!']]) View this template 19:07, October 14, 2009 (UTC) ---- I do sort of think that these reforms are out of hand. They're changing too much, like changing it to they way THEY want it. The item artcles, removal of WMs, closedown of the adminship requests, among eliminating troll feeding and others... those were just handy -dandy. But more things are beginning to change, and it's crazy sometimes. SPAM TEMPLATES: HATE 'EM. I tried to get rid of them, and so did you, but they just were replaced. LQA, MQA, and HQA Templates: I've always liked them, I don't really mind their presence. Logo: Eh, I could go either way. Oh, and TS, you've got me to back you up too. People may dislike me for siding with you, but I will not care. Your words have been drilled through me. Maybe some of us who don't like these reforms should put a stop to them. --[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] [[User_talk:Hat_Pop|'Bunny Ears Rule!']] 19:54, October 14, 2009 (UTC) I'm with you all the way on these "reforms". Let's scream bloody murder until we get our way!--Antwan1353 That's Me! 02:00, October 15, 2009 (UTC) Diagrams Hey, I have a question. I've drawn up some diagrams for the Vortex Manipulator. Can I scan them in and add them to the article when I make it? I'll try to upload it tomorrow, can you check if it's okay? Thanks, --Sir Kwiksilver of TARDIS-Who ya gonna call? 11:42, October 15, 2009 (UTC) Whats it like in japan (I think) TS can we parodize this song? thumb|300px|right Hacked!!!!!!¡ TS, walri jhacked you. Here is a question: which article on the CPW did you claim "yours" after it was deleted? --Happyface (Just Say Hi) 02:50, October 22, 2009 (UTC) Reason You were hacked. First, the hacker used you to vandalize CPW. He also blocked me, with the words: "Compromised Account", even though I had all control. Then he vandalized my page, again with your account. Then, the hacker rollbacked everything on every page. It was a lot to clean up. After I blocked you there, the hacker with your account did the same here, however had no clue I was around. That is why you were blocked. Sorry for the mishaps... --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'''harkbate]] Happy Halloween! 12:07, October 22, 2009 (UTC) Password You were password cracked. My advice; request that all your admin accounts are demoted, create a new account, and then promote that. After that, block MS annd TS. Also, change the password, but walri can use Ddos to crack your password. -- Firmato per Il Dirigente Conversazione verso Il Dirigente 17:39, October 22, 2009 (UTC) RE: New Password ................dude, you've taken password encryption to new heights. Even my password, which is OVER 40 CHARACTERS LONG, can't beat that! Teh Shroom prevails.... ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'Logic OWNS You!]]) ''View this template'' 22:03, October 22, 2009 (UTC) Great Wonderful about you getting a new password. Great! --[[User:Sharkbate|$'harkbate]] Happy Halloween! 22:44, October 22, 2009 (UTC) Let's Get This Lawsuit Started! Roger, TS. I am preparing a rebuttal rite now. Now where is that logic book gone?..... '''I TOLD YOU I'D MAKE UP FOR LAST TIME!' =D ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'Logic OWNS You!']]) View this template 21:56, October 24, 2009 (UTC) Update on the Forum Well, I finished rebutting. I personally feel that Tiger's arguments are so poor quality that an average n00b could knock them down (and he's probably going to request that I be banned for saying that -- >=P). Let me know if you need any more support, TS, I'm happy to help support you in any way I can. SIG HEIL THE AWESOMEST SHROOM AND THE MOST ESTEEMED TURTLE! CHELONIANS AND FUNGI FTW! ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'Logic OWNS You!']]) View this template 22:57, October 24, 2009 (UTC) I have also stated my opinons on the Forum. Feel free to review my "speech" if you'd like. --[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] [[User_talk:Hat_Pop|'Bunny Ears Rule!']] 23:23, October 24, 2009 (UTC) RE: Forum Thanks! I'm always available to back you up (unless something comes up, =P), and unlike Bugzy (no offense), I'll gladly be your personal army. (XD) ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'Logic OWNS You!']]) View this template 23:42, October 24, 2009 (UTC) (P.S. I look forward to seeing what Tigernose has to say in reply....) Wiki Newspaper I would like to take over the Fanon News Paper please... here is my work. Thank you for your time, ----Anniem۝۝se 16:28, October 25, 2009 (UTC) Epic Fail http://gadgetsteria.com/wp-content/uploads/2009/05/epic-fail.jpg --Happyface (Just Say Hi) 17:13, October 25, 2009 (UTC) Fanon Forums My dad suggested that I save both editions of the Fanon Forum on a computer for future reference. If you ever need any evidence from either version of the Forum, just ask me. BTW, the CPW doesn't advert us anymore, thanks to Dictator Tigernose and his cronies. Check out the Forum on Fanon Issues over at the CPW. Biased fail, if you ask me. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'Logic OWNS You!']]) View this template 21:05, October 25, 2009 (UTC) New Story Idea? On the whole subject of the CPW vs. CPFW debate, why not make an allegory parody of the whole thing and have the in-universe Weekee do the unthinkable: SUE the Bureau of Fiction (the parallel of this wiki) for "meddling in their affairs when it's not their business". The lawsuit would take place in the South Pole Council, and the five Masters plus TSP and Explorer would come to defend the BoF. We'd have to make it completely neutral, restating everything that happened in an NPOV, but it would still be worth it, right? What do you think? ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'Logic OWNS You!']]) View this template 21:35, October 25, 2009 (UTC) Bad News Fiskerton Phantom is back... could you block him to prevent any rioting? Thanks - Wompus78 Sir. I may not come back thanks to people believing I am Ben. I will visit when I can. Bye! The Phantom of the Forest Talk to The Phantom of the Forest Shout Box I hven't seen you on the shout box? How come? BTW, you haven't answered my previous question above. --Happyface (TALK 2 MEH) 01:26, October 27, 2009 (UTC) ZOMG HELP Can you look at Club Penguin Fanon Wiki:Spotlight, and Club Penguin Fanon Wiki:Help Raise Google Ranking THANKS> --Happyface (TALK 2 MEH) 01:11, October 28, 2009 (UTC) Grim Reapuff article So I know that stabbing is against the death code, but could we make one exception? Talk:Grim Reapuff Basically, it's not the stab that kills the puffle, it's the "reprogramming". This is sort of like putting a mind-control device on someone, which goes into their brain, although it's with a scythe. It happens in a split second and there's no blood. The Blade also doesn't go very deep; it just goes through the skull and touches the brain, where it sends signals to shut down. I just want to be on the safe side. Citcxirtcem 02:06, October 30, 2009 (UTC) RE: Ghost Dimension Thanks for adding the Ghost Dimension, TS! I've got a lot on my plate at the moment, with all my stories, and I might make a story about it when I've got a bit more done. I didn't know Time was the Fourth Dimension. I always thought of it as the third. Many thanks for letting me know. I'm looking forward to Jong Arnold, I've always wanted to see a parody of him. By the way, your edits to Twilight and Shadow are fantabulous! Keep up the good work. My brother says thanks for the birthday wishes! Could you edit Kwiksilver's Horrible Holiday a bit? I was hoping for Kwik to meet a heap of Walri in the Inn but I need some description of the interior. Cheers, TS! --Sir Kwiksilver of TARDIS-Who ya gonna call? 02:37, October 30, 2009 (UTC) Hi TS We have a bit of an abuse problem. Happyface protected my user and user talk pages because they had cpw links in them, and simple ones like "Leave messages at my cpw talk pages, please". Now i cant get any messages from the fanon if someone needs me, and i cant change my own page. Can you please unprotect them? Thanks TS =) --[[user:seahorseruler|''seahorseruler]] |[[user_talk:seahorseruler|'Talk']] ( ) Yoshi! 22:50, October 30, 2009 (UTC) :Why would anyone message you here, unless they are asking to be unblocked. Duh. --Happyface '(TALK 2 MEH) ' 23:49, October 30, 2009 (UTC) :Also, logic. if they can't post any messages there, they would post it on the CPW. Duh again. --Happyface '(TALK 2 MEH) ' 23:50, October 30, 2009 (UTC) ::All I ask is for my pages to be unprotected.. HF doesent have the right to stop me from receiving messages. --[[user:seahorseruler|seahorseruler]] |[[user_talk:seahorseruler|'Talk']] ( ) Yoshi! 00:22, October 31, 2009 (UTC) :::Who would message you if you don't even edit here frequently....--Happyface '(TALK 2 MEH) ' 00:44, October 31, 2009 (UTC) :Nevermind. ~Joey~ ”^Talk^” 01:55, October 31, 2009 (UTC) Puffle Reproduction Talk:Puffle It's in the "anatomy" section. Basically they reproduce through pollination, as a way to make them even more unique. Besides it's the only legal way of reproduction on this site (probably) next to cloning/division. Anyways... should I make a flyffle article? Ps. Should this be deleted? Citcxirtcem 02:42, October 31, 2009 (UTC) Upgrading Infobox character About upgrade the Infobox character, you made a form, Forum:Sysop Senate/Upgrade of Infobox Character, and I completely agree. But it's been a month, and nobody has vote for Against. That means that we can go ahead with upgrading Template:characterInfobox. I can upgrade it, but I want to share you some stuff before we do. * We will need to update, ''every, and I mean every article that has Template:characterInfobox on them. :* Nobody even helps with this wikis templates. They just use them and that is it! Here's a list of the Infoboxes I made. * Template:Infobox user * Template:Infobox group * Template:Infobox state * Template:Infobox company * Template:Infobox show * Template:Infobox novel * Template:Infobox song * Template:Infobox holiday -- JUST MADE THAT TODAY! * And there are many more which others have made. Think about it. ------- * Coming back to the "updating-every-page-with-the-Infobox-character-template-on-them" part, I know it may sound hard, but we can do it! All we need to do is get about 5 - 10 users that get a list of pages to update, and voila! :* On second though... maybe it does sound hard... * We will need to delete all the templates that will have all the information that those templates already have in the Infobox character. That's a bit easier. * We are close to 3000 articles, and almost every day, a user creates an article. It will then become more harder to update all the articles if more & more articles are created. So, if we are going to continue upgrading the Infobox Character, we will have to stop users creating articles with that template on. * Re-name the template to "Infobox character". That's what Wikipedia does. Same with eventInfobox, and some more. If you have any more things to points out before we (if we) upgrade the Infobox character, then please reply on my talk page with them. If you didn't see this, that project you create would of been forgotten about. I just remembered about it when I was creating Template:Infobox holiday today. So, reply back, and we'll see. -- ¤ [[User:Ninjinian|(User page!)]] [[User talk:Ninjinian|(Happy Halloween!)]] 19:47, October 31, 2009 (UTC) I read your reply 4 times... and I finally got it! Okay, we will do that! When do we start? -- ¤ [[User:Ninjinian|(User page!)]] [[User talk:Ninjinian|(Happy Halloween!)]] 20:05, October 31, 2009 (UTC) Can I do this? I'm wondering if you would mind if I put this picture on UCPW. Thx Citcxirtcem 21:59, November 1, 2009 (UTC) re:wreckhopper You're welcome. Anyways, can I upload it on UCPW? Ps. I actually uploaded one of your vids on UCPW, the one about the pirate song. We actually uploaded 3 of your songs, and I put yous on there just to add anothter one. IDK if you'll mind, but just saying. Citcxirtcem 19:33, November 2, 2009 (UTC) Suggestions Hey, thanks for the things you said on my blog post. You're so helpful. Anyway, I really can't think of any position I'd have my character be in, because when I created him, I never thought him as a leader, just a normal penguin. yet, somehow I get upset when he doesn't get to DO anything. I guess it's just something wrong up in my brain. Anyway, I have already made Willy have regeneration and teleportation, so I guess he's fine for now. I'll tell you if anything pops into my head. Thanks for being patient. I CAN be a little bit of a jerk sometimes. God bless, --Screwball86 01:32, November 3, 2009 (UTC) Video I enjoyed your newest video, Turtle. My sister and I loved watching it, it's very catchy! Great work! --[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] [[User_talk:Hat_Pop|'Bunny Ears Rule!']] 02:21, November 3, 2009 (UTC)